Whole Again
by starrynights1987
Summary: This is a one shot on what Darry and Soda were thinking before they picked up Ponyboy at the hospital! Please review


**Hello all it's ladyrose05 back with a new story. I decided to do a one shot on what Darry and Soda might be thinking before they went to the hospital to get Ponyboy after the church fire. Hope you like!**

**Darry's P.O.V.**

"I was sitting in the living room in dad's old recliner just spacing out. I had been doing that for the past week ever since Ponyboy ran away after I had hit him last Saturday. It all happened so fast, how could I have raised my hand and slapped my baby brother. But damnit I was worried out of my mind about him when he didn't come home after the nightly double which usually ended at midnight. I didn't know what to do or who to call. I was put into a fragile position when my parents died. Instead of going to college like any other guy my age I took on the responsibility of raising my two brothers. I could not and would not let them go to a boy's home. Soda came home from the DX and told me he had talked to Dallas at Buck's place. I was mad at first because I didn't want Soda or Pony around Buck they didn't need to be hoods. When I looked into Soda's eyes I knew he had to tell me something about Pony, so Soda and I sat down and that is when I learned that Johnny killed a soc who was drowning Pony. It was then that I realized how close I had come to losing my baby brother. I knew he thought I hated him but, that wasn't it at all. I love him; tears begin to form in my eyes. I would not know what I would do without him. A few minutes passed and as if a miracle had happened the phone rang. I jumped up to answer it."

**Soda's P.O.V.**

"I am on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I don't know how long I have been here all I know is that I keep thinking about Pony and wondering if he is all right. I wrote him a letter a couple of days ago I gave it to Dallas to give to him. Dallas said he didn't know where he was but I knew better. I hope where ever he is alright. If Johnny hadn't of killed that Soc my baby brother would be dead. That wasn't the only lose I had suffered. Sandy my longtime girlfriend who I wanted to marry moved to Florida after becoming pregnant from another guy. I was so stupid in love with her that I wanted to marry her anyway. But she turned me down saying she didn't love me anymore. I had suffered to loses in one week. I'm so sad and mixed up right now. I just want Ponyboy back home where he needs to be. Darry is so sad I know Pony thinks that Darry hates him but Darry doesn't Both of them have to work out some issues. I just wish Pony would come home. I was getting ready to go the bathroom when Darry burst through the door looking excited and anxious."

"Soda, Soda we have to go the hospital just called and they've got Ponyboy." Darry said trying to catch his breath."

"Is he okay?" "I was worried that he had a serious injury."

"The hospital said he is fine. Him, Johnny, and Dally rescued little kids from a burning fire earlier today. No more time for questions." Darry said practically pushing me out the door. As we got into the truck and headed to the hospital I couldn't believe my brother was fine and safe."

**Darry's POV**

"As we drive to the entrance of the hospital I just couldn't believe Ponyboy was actually alive and safe. I was so thankful for that. All week long I had sat around the house thinking I would never see my brother again and it was all my fault. Soda and the others tried to convince me different. I guess you could say I was a little jealous of Ponyboy's relationship with Soda. I know that sounds awful but Soda was the one person Pony called out to if he had a nightmare or problem. I know we argued a lot and I probably am made out to be the mean stern brother. Believe it or not before our parents died Pony and I got along great. I guess since I took over as guardian that changed. I want Pony to know that I don't hate him or think he is a burden. I have my chance to make things better for Pony and I'm not going to waste it."

**Soda's POV**

"I jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance. Not even really waiting for Darry to catch up. We both went up to the receptionist's desk and asked her where our brother was. When we found out he was upstairs we both took the elevator. I couldn't help but notice Darry seemed a little shaken. I was the first one out of the elevator with Darry following behind me. I walked down a little ways until I saw Pony looking at me. He immediately jumped from his seat and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly pushing his hair back.

"Oh, Pony, look at your tuff hair." He smiled and hugged me again. Then I heard a small voice come out of nowhere.

"Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy ran to Darry and told him he was sorry. Darry just held him close and cried. "I thought we lost you like we did mom and dad." He managed to choke out through his tears. He looked at me and smiled before holding us all together in a brotherly embrace. It was good to be all together again."

**Darry's POV**

"When we got out of the elevator I walked slowly behind Soda. I think it was fear of seeing Pony again and not knowing if he hated me or not. I saw Pony run to Soda his face was blacken from the fire and his hair had been bleached and he looked as though he were crying. I watched them hug each other for a minute and then Pony's eyes were on me. I didn't know what to do so I quietly said his name. He ran and hugged me and all the emotion that was building up inside me came pouring out and I starting crying. I was afraid we would have lost him like we did our parents. He apologized and I just held him for dear life. I pulled my other brother Soda close and we all had a brotherly hug. I was so glad that we were together and whole again."

**That was my attempt at a one shot hoped you liked it please review. –Ladyrose05**


End file.
